1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion transmitting device, particularly a motion transmitting device which incorporates a seal and can transmit rotary and/or linear motions from outside into a sealed chamber which is maintained under vacuum or pressure.
2. Cross Reference to Related Case
The device of the present invention is an improvement over the rotary motion feedthrough apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,763 granted to applicant V. Balter on Aug. 4, 1987.